


I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Future, Home, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Maze?” Chloe called out loud. “Trixie?”But no one responded.“Is anybody here?” She asked and after leaving her bag on a chair, she went to pick up the waste from the floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you" || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/159232871043/deckerstar-42-i-dont-know-if-i-should-kiss)

Her house was a mess.  
Not that it was always in order and clean, but today it was particularly turned upside down.  
Traces of what she could imagine was food were on the burner and on the table near them.  
A whisk, bowls and a ladle were in the sink, waiting to be washed.  
Flour and water were placed in two big containers and the waste paper of the yeast abandoned on the ground near the trash.  
“Maze?” Chloe called out loud. “Trixie?”  
But no one responded.  
“Is anybody here?” She asked and after leaving her bag on a chair, she went to pick up the waste from the floor.  
She lowered in front of the oven and opened it.  
A delicious smell tingled her nose.  
She mumbled with pleasure.  
Chloe grabbed a fork and poked the crust to drag the baking tray towards her to see how done it.  
“You'll have to wait, I've put it in just twelve minutes ago.”  
Chloe stood up and turned toward Lucifer who was drying his hands with a towel.  
“You made the pizza dough too?” She demanded.  
He nodded.  
“I didn't know you knew how to make it.”  
“It's actually simple, I've learned that from a pizza maker from Seattle. She made the pasta and I made h...”  
“Yes, thanks. Concept clear.” She stopped him knowing where he was going.  
Chloe closed the oven's window and removed the coat she was still wearing.  
“That's why you came home early from the Precinct?”  
She asked stepping forward and kicking a spoon left on the floor.  
Chloe was happy that Lucifer was there and that he cooked for her, but she hated to clean the kitchen and washing dishes. Every time he decided to cook it ended like this. With her stomach full like her sink with dishes she have to wash.  
“When you do this I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.”  
She said picking up the spoon and placing it in the sink.  
“Why not both? Maybe contemporaneously? I know some things we can...”  
She grabbed his lips to make him stop talking.  
“Why don't you clean everything instead?” She affirmed. “I can assure you it's annoying as you are.”


End file.
